


Don't Need Permission

by Dresupi



Series: Dangerous Woman (Professor/Student AU) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Professor Loki Laufeyson is well aware of the inpropriety of his feelings for a certain student enrolled in his Brit Lit course.  He's well aware of the repercussions for such an indescretion.This will be his ruin, and he knows it.And just once, he wants to revel in it.~On hiatus, not abandoned~On hiatus until October 2017, detailshere





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> I'm utter trash. And I don't care. 
> 
> The trailer this morning gave me feelings. 
> 
> These will probably be more of a series of naughty vignettes rather than a cohesive plot or anything. Hope that's okay. :P

He’d said  _ after finals _ . That’s what he’d said.  

So why was she doing this?  Darcy gulped and turned the doorknob to the classroom.  She tugged down on her skirt, already regretting her decision.  Second guessing herself.  

She took her now usual seat on the front row.  Just slightly to the left of center.  Her thighs stuck to the surface of the chair and she nearly lost her nerve again.  

It was warm outside, the beginning of April.  So it made sense that she was wearing what she was wearing.  A light, flowy skirt.  Pastel floral pattern.  A matching tank top that was maybe a little lower cut than usual.    

What hadn’t made sense, however, was why she thought it would be an excellent idea to slip off her panties in the women’s room on her way down here.  

The tables in their classroom were older.  Not the “new-fangled” things with the usb outlets and power strips for laptops.  

No, they were the old wooden tables.  With nothing to bar their legs or laps from the gaze of whoever was in front of the class.  

Not that she’d ever thought about this at all.  Pfft.  Never.  

She pulled out her fully charged laptop, opening up the word doc she kept her notes in.  

Dr. Laufeyson wasn’t here yet, but other students were milling in at random.  Darcy tugged down on her skirt again and minimized the word doc, deciding to check her emails in the meantime.  

She had no sooner clicked on the first one than the devil himself stormed into the room.  

He was in rare form today, his dark hair brushed back from his face.  His gaze flitted around the room, pausing briefly on her before he turned to scrawl something on the whiteboard behind him.  He looked less like a professor and more like a stormy soldier trodding into battle.  Despite his perfectly tailored slacks and crisp green oxford.    

She wondered if it was a bad time to try to pull this stunt.  If today was a bad day.  He looked a little upset.  Mad even.  Like he was having a bad day.  

Of course, if he was having a bad day...a peek at her little surprise might brighten it considerably.    

There was little preamble, he launched directly into the lecture.  

“Lord Byron’s  _ Don Juan... _ widely regarded to be an epic of its own right…”  

Darcy straightened up in her seat, the mere sound of his voice was enough to make her belly swoop with excitement.  And of course they’d be covering  _ Don Juan _ today.  Because a man getting seduced by every woman he met was nothing if not topical.  

She slowly crossed her left leg over her right, clicking around on her laptop to bring her notes doc to the forefront.  She made sure to kind of tug up on the skirt to flash him a glimpse at her thigh.  

She had nice legs, okay?  There was a reason she decided to do this, after all.  The legs were as nice as what was between them.  She wanted him thinking about those too.  

She wasn’t sure he’d noticed.  She wasn’t really looking at him, so she couldn’t tell if he’d seen her flagrant display or not.  She waited just a few minutes longer, and reached down to slowly tug up on her skirt again, feigning an itch, but neglecting to scratch it.  

Darcy glanced up at his face, and thrilled to see that his eyes were trained directly on her thigh.  

She bit back a smug smile and returned to her diligent note taking.  

* * *

 

Damn her. 

Honestly, she really was acting very inappropriately.   What if someone else saw?  

The pink and blue pastels of that skirt really did bring out the rosiness of her skin, however.  And her leg looked nothing short of delectable when it was on display like it was.  

Loki cleared his throat and droned on.  Suddenly his decision to cover Byron today didn’t seem like such an intelligent one.  

It was all he could do not to stare blatantly at Darcy Lewis.  In her surprisingly well fitting ensemble.  He wouldn’t be surprised if it was tailored just for her.  Where did a student get off having tailored clothing?  

Especially a student with as many natural assets to accent as Darcy Lewis?  

She fidgeted in her seat, bringing her leg down and spreading it to the side slightly.  Nothing vulgar at all. It was simply the in between position for someone who was trying to get comfortable in these horrible seats.  

But her treacherous fingers tugged up on the skirt just a little more, revealing her decision to come into his classroom completely sans underwear.  

There was nothing.  Not the g-string that sometimes poked tantalizingly from the top of her jeans, not the white cotton ones she sometimes wore.  No.  Nothing at all to bare her from his gaze, which was now steadily focused on  _ her _ .  

Right there, between her thighs.  

A tiny patch of pubic hair adorned her, she quite obviously kept herself trimmed, if not shaped, given the perfectly symmetrical triangle.  

His cock had gone hard in his pants, forcing him to sit down at his desk.  Which only gave him a better vantage point from which to ogle her.  

He almost thought that it might have been something accidental.  But he noted the look in her eyes when he caught her gaze.  The slight twitch of her eyebrow.  As if she were daring him to do something.  

Dammit, he wanted to do something.  He wanted to dismiss the class and call her back to his office.  He wanted to bend her over his knee…

He cursed himself.  And her. He’d never thought about such a thing before.  But he thought the feel of her ass beneath his hand might be enjoyable. A slight sting.  A sharp cry of surprise that turned into moans of pleasure.  

He wondered if she’d like something like that.  A spanking for her insolence.  Just lightly.  Playfully, of course.  He didn’t want to hurt her.  Only tease her until she was as worked up as he was.  

There wasn’t any way she knew what she was doing to him.  

She was his ruin..  

And he, for once, wanted to revel in it.  Roll around in his ruin (with his ruin) and enjoy it.   

Damn her for giving him an image to go with his fantasies.  He’d never sleep again.  Not now that he knew what she looked like.  How delightfully  _ pink _ she was beneath it all.  

Somehow, he’d managed to continue his lecture to its fruition.  There were still ten minutes left in the class, but he let them go early.  He needed to go get himself under control.  

In the blur of his arousal, he remembered to pass around the sign up sheet for final paper interviews.  They should already be finished with their papers, but he had to give them a once over and let them know they were on the right track.  It was honestly, his least favorite time in the semester, but they had to learn somehow.  

They came by to sign up, one at a time.  

Darcy took her sweet time, bending over his desk and giving him an eyeful of her glorious cleavage in the process.  She was going to be the death of him.  His ruin  _ and  _ his death.  

_ Glorious _ , all of it.  

She slid the paper back across the desk to him, winking slightly as she hoisted her bag up over her shoulder.   

Loki glanced down at the page, his heart leaping into his chest when he saw the time she’d signed up for.  

The latest slot she could find.  After his evening writing class dismissed at nine p.m.  That very evening.  

He looked up, almost panicking and asking her to change it.  But she was gone.  

And he was really in no condition to run after her.

Besides, he didn’t want her to change it.  Not at all.        

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's a thing you do. <3


End file.
